


Owned

by LittleMissMarionette



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, F/M, Loss of Virginity, Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Original Male Characters - Freeform, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-01-05 13:53:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12191208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissMarionette/pseuds/LittleMissMarionette





	1. Chapter 1

Mercy's p.o.v.

I woke up in a car to someone gently shaking me and I turned my head confused until I saw a man with short black hair and beautiful blue eyes and I remembered what happened. 

"Morning love" He said softly and I tried to speak but it came out muffled due to the ball gag in my mouth. 

 _"So he must be my new owner"_ I thought and looked out my window to see my new home and sighed.

"So what do you think love?" He asked and I nodded in approval making him chuckle 

"Let's get that thing out of your mouth. You won't be needing it for now" he said and took the gag out of my mouth. I moved my jaw around a bit trying to get some feeling back into it and watched as he got out of the car and opened my door letting me out. I stepped out of the car and followed my new owner inside. 

"You aren't the talkative type of gal are you love?" 

"Oh Um s-sorry sir I thought I needed permission to speak"

"That's alright love but unless I say otherwise you can call me Ace" he said and I nodded

"Now then I have a few rules but not many so as long as you follow them I'm sure we'll get along fine. First rule is that you obey any orders I give you. Disobedience will lead to punishment. Second rule is that you will cook lunch and dinner before I get home from work Monday through Thursday.  You will also clean the house while I am gone and I will have one of my friends stay here with you on those days to watch you. While they are here you will obey them and do what they tell you. You will also not refuse any sexual advances of any kind from them or me. If I get a good report from them when I come home I will reward you, if not I will punish you as I see fit depending on your behavior. Do you understand?" He explained and I nodded.

"Yes Ace" 

"Good, now come here, let me take a look at you" he ordered and I came closer stopping in front of him. I blushed as I felt his eyes roam over my body and I looked away embarrassed as I played with the bottom of the [dress](https://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=228738154) I had been given to wear.

"My, my I hit a gold mine with. Perfect chest and ass, curves in all the right places, beautiful looks, and you look so fucking gorgeous in that dress. Fuck darling I want to peel it right off of you now" he purred in my ear making me shiver and blush more. I gasped and moaned softly when he started massaging my breasts.

"And to top it all off you're quite responsive. I like that. Now follow me my dear" he said and I followed him to a bedroom.

"This is my or should I say our room. You'll be sleeping with me unless I say otherwise. Now strip" he said and I failed to realize I had been given an order since I was lost in thought at the moment until he came closer to me. I yelped and snapped back to reality when he suddenly smacked my ass .

"I'll let you off just this once since you are still new and you seemed to be in your own little world but do not try my patience love. Now I'll say it one last time, strip" he said and this time I was quick to follow orders.  I took my dress and bootstarted off leaving me in my panties and socks since I didn't wear a bra with my dress. I quickly covered myself chest blushing and heard Ace chuckle.

"There will be none of that" he said and pried my arms away and stared at my chest. 

"P-please don't stare Ace. I know it's not my place to say that b-but I'm self conscious about my body" I said and he cupped my cheek.

"My dear you are beautiful in every way" he said and kissed me. I tensed at first but soon relaxed and kissed back moaning when he started massaging my breasts and he took the chance to shove his tongue in my mouth and played with my tongue before he pulled away and smiled at me. He picked me up and carried me to the bed before getting on top of me and attacking my neck. I but my lip to stay quiet as he licked and sucked on my neck until he found my sweet spot and I moaned as he abused that spot. He pulled away and smiled at me before massaging my breasts making me moan.

"Very responsive indeed as well as vocal. I'm sure Damian will like that" he purred and started licking and sucking on my breast while massaging the other making me moan. He soon switched and gave the other the same treatment while his free hand slid down to my panties and began rubbing my through the fabric. I gasped and instictively closed my legs blushing and Ace stopped what he was doing.

"Now, now love I know you're shy but be a good girl and open your legs. I promise I'll be gentle." He cooed and I slowly nodded as I spread my legs. I blushed and looked away as he pulled my panties off and stared at my wet womanhood for a moment. I heard him chuckle at my reaction and I gasped when he slid a finger inside me and I moaned as he thrust it in and out before adding another one stretching me. He soon stopped and pulled his fingers out before getting undressed and positioning hiself at my womanhood.

"Are you ready love?" He asked and I nodded and yelped when he slid inside me. I whimpered at the pain it caused and letried a few tears roll down my cheeks. Ace stayed still letting me adjust and licked away my tears before slowly thrusting in and out of me.  I moaned softly when the pain faded and he started thrusting faster and harder into me making me moan louder. My back arched off the bed when he found my g-spot and kept hitting that spot while I moaned loudly seeing stars. 

"Fuck you're tight Mercy. I'm gonna fill your tight little pussy up with my cum soon darling." He groaned and kept thrusting into me until he came inside me. I moaned and came also blushing as he pulled out and layed next to me. I fell asleep in his arms as he held me close and pulled the covers over us.


	2. Victor

Mercy's p.o.v.

I woke up the next day to Ace shaking me gently and he smiled seeing I was awake.

"Come on love its time to get up. I'll be leaving soon but one of my friends are coming over to watch you for me. I've picked an outft for you to wear today so get dressed. I have to go so behave and I'll reward you if I get a good report." 

He said and kissed me before leaving. I sat up and blushed realizing I was still naked then remember what happened and shook my head before getting [dressed](https://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=230893621). I straightened the bed and grabbed the dirty clothes that were on the floor from last night and put them in the washer. I started humming to myself as I cleaned until I heard a knock on the door. Straightening out my dress, I quickly went to the door and opened it to see a man. He had short black hair and scarlet eyes, he was around 6'1 and very muscular. He wore a black t-shirt and ripped jeans. 

"Hello, you must be Mercy"

"That's me, who are you?"

"I'm Victor, I'm a friend of Ace. I was supposed to stay here and watch you while he's working."

"Oh that's you, come in I was just cleaning the house" I said turning and walking into the house with him behind me. 

"Woah seems you've been busy"

"I have. Um what should I call you?" I asked remembering a slave wasn't to call their owners or friends by their names unless given pemission. 

"You can call me Victor, although I'd really prefer daddy" he said whispering the last part in my ear and I shrieked, jumping not knowing he was beind me. 

"O-oh okay. I'm g-gonna go back to cleaning unless you want me to do something else" I stuttered blushing a bit and he shook his head. I nodded and quickly went back to cleaning the dishes before headng to the bedroom when they were finished.

 Once I had finished straightening the sheets n the bed I moved to the living room freezing for a second when I found Victor there watching tv. I took a deep breath and walked in the room bending over to grab the trash on the table. The whole time I felt Victor's eyes on me watching my every move. We wer both silent and when I threw all the trash away I bent down at the table in front of him to grab some things underneath it.

I gasped when i was suddenly pulled back with an arm around my waist and sat on Victor's lap.

"I didn't mean to startle you but that little show you put on gave me a big problem that you're gonna fix baby doll"

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to. please let me go I won't do it again" I begged and he chuckled pressing the bulge in his pants into my ass making me bit my lip.

"Hush baby doll, If you're good I'll be gentle and get you ready first. Are you gonna be a good girl for daddy?" He said huskily in my ear and I shivered knowing there was no way around this so I nodded

"Yes sir"

"Now that's not what I told you to call me. Come on I know you remember"

"Y-yes d-daddy" 

"Good girl"

He praised and I gasped when he start kissing my neck while his hands roamed my body making me shiver. I moaned when he found my sweet spot and felt him smirk against my skin as he left a mark before he bent me over the table in front of us and lifted the skirt of my dress showing my black panties. I blushed and closed my eyes trying to picture myself somewhere else but that failed when Victor pulled my panties down and started rubbing my slit. I moaned softly biting my lip as I tried my best to stay quiet  shutting my eyes and pressing my cheek against the cool surface of the table. 

Gasping, my eyes shot open when Victor slid three of his fingers inside me and I groaned at the stretch it caused. 

"Shh it's okay baby girl I'm not gonna hurt you just relax and enjoy it" he cooed and I did what he said as he slid his fingers in and out of me making me moan. 

"Good girl baby" He purred as he kissed my neck and I relaxed when he pulled his fingers out until I felt his finger prodding at my ass.

"Please daddy don't, please not there" I begged and he shushed me while gently stroking my hair to calm me down. 

"It's okay baby girl just relax and let daddy in your tight little ass and I promise it will feel better soon" Victor whispered in my ear and I relaxed the best I could, groaning as his fingers slid inside my ass stretching me.

"Daddy it hurts! Take them out please!"

"Shh, it's okay baby doll, you're alright. Just breathe for me." He cooed soothingly and I calmed down blushing when the pain faded and he moved his fingers in and out stretching my ass. I moaned and closed my eyes, gripping the edge of the table.

"That's it baby, atta girl.i knew you'd like it" he purred and I looked at him curious when he pulled his fingers out once again. He chuckled and I blushed realizing I whined feeling empty.

"Don't worry baby girl you'll be full again soon" he purred and my eyes widened feeling the head of his cock pressing against my ass. I groaned shutting my eyes tight when his cock shoved inside my ass until he was fully inside me and lying against my back. 

"D-daddy that hurts"

"I know baby, just relax and let it happen. Don't fight it or it'll hurt more." Victor cooed and I relaxed like he said while he started slowly thrusting in and out of my ass. I moaned when the pain faded and blushed closing my eys in emarrassment. My moans grew louder as his thrusting sped up until he was pounding into me. 

"Daddy it feels so good"

"I know baby girl, fuck your ass is so tight baby" he groaned and wrapped his arms around my waist and picked me up. I gasped as I slid a little in his arms letting his cock push deeper in my ass.Victor sat down in the chair behind us and ifted me off his cock long enough for him to turn me around to face him and push me back down on his cock. 

I moaned as I was fully seated on his lap wth his cock deep in my ass and looked at Victor blushing. He smiled at me and grabbed my hips and moved them up and down making me ride his cock while he suddenly kissed me and shoved his tongue in my mouth. I kissed back moaning into the kiss as I started bouncing on his cock by myself.

"That's it baby now you're getting into it. You're such a good girl for daddy, fuck I might steal you from Ace" He moaned and I blushed again as I bounced on his cock feeling close to my end.

"Daddy I'm gonna cum" 

"Ask for permssion first baby girl" h said thrusting his hips into me when my pace slowed down for a second.

"Daddy may I please cum? I can't hold it much longer" I begged moaning as he kept thrusting.

"cum baby girl" He whispered in my ear and I blushed moaning as I came and felt his cum fill my ass in thick hot ropes. He pulled out and helped me get dressed kissing me one last time before letting me go. My legs shook under me as I made my way to the kitchen and started making dinner for Ace.

A few hours later the house was clean, dinner was made, and ace came home. I sat in the bedrom looking out the window at the stars when a pair of arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me into a firm chest behind me. 

"Hey there love, I heard you were a good girl for Victor today and you followed the rules without a problem I'm proud of you darling which means you get a reward tonight for being so good."

"Thank you sir but you don't have to do that"

"I want to and didn't I tell you to call me Ace?"

"Oh right sorry Ace"

"It's alrigh babe now lay on the bed for me" He said and I nodded as I got on the bed lying on my back. I bit my lip when Ace spread my leg. He gently rubbed my bare legs and looked into my eyes smiling gently at me.

"Baby you're so tense. Just relax I'm not going to hurt you." He cooed soothingly and I relaxed and blushed when he lifted th skirt of my dress and pushed my panties to the side. I was about to stop him nervous when he genly rubbed my slit makin me moan softly.

He looked up at me and smiled sweetly at me as he slipped my dress off and crawled on top of me and kissed me passionately. I kissed back and moaned into the kiss as his hands massaged my breasts gently. Ace trailed kisses from my jaw to my neck and attacked my sweetspot making me moan and tilt my head to give him better acces. He pulled away from my neck and trailed kisses down my body to my now dripping slit. 

I moaned as he licked my slit and sucked on my clit. Tangling my hands in his hair, I closed my eyes moaning as he slid his tongue inside me while rubbing my legs pushing me closer to my end until I finally came in his mouth. He pulled away licking his lis after licking me clean and I blushed as he lied down next to me an held me close to him. I bit my lip feeling a bulge in his pants and tried to turn so I could help with it but he wouln't let me.

"Don't worry about me love Just go to sleep" he whispered in my ear and I nodded before falling asleep in his arms.


	3. Lucas

Melody's p.o.v.

I woke up the next morning alone in bed except for a red rose and note next to me. Curious I picked up the  note and read it sighing when I found out I had to be watched by another of Ace's friends.

"Who knows, maybe he'll be different than Victor" I said to myself and looked at the [outfit](https://www.google.com/search?client=tablet-android-samsung&tbm=isch&q=goth+outfits+polyvore&chips=q:goth+outfits+polyvore,g_21:innocent&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwiByIyfuczaAhVlw4MKHUlKBxUQ4lYIbSgA&biw=800&bih=1280&dpr=1#imgrc=NdKP2-tTelIqCM:) that had been chosen for me and got dressed actually liking the way I looked. No one had come yet and I had already cleaned the house so I had some time to myself. The only problem was that there wasn't much to do.

After thinking for a few minutes I realized I had yet to put all of the dishes I had cleaned away and got to work humming as I went. My humming soon turned to [singing](https://m.youtube.com/watch?list=LLMFOQVYkvZe3ZOeuHL458UQ&params=OAFIAVhJ&v=RWHEnS59ars&mode=NORMAL) as I stacked plates and bowls on my arms and put them away.

"Day to night"  
"Dark to light"  
"Fall the sands of time"

I sang to myself not hearing someone knock on the front door as I kept singing while putting dishes away.

"Let the years"  
"Like the gears"  
"Of a clock unwind"

"In your mind"  
"Walk through time"  
"Back to better days"

I kept singing unaware of the front door opening and closing behind someone.

"Memories"  
"Like a dream"  
"Wash tears away"

"Like a star"  
"In the sky"  
"Darkness can't reach you"

I didn't hear footsteps coming to the kitchen as I leaned against the sink and looked out teh window once I was finished.

"Light the night"  
"Joy is light"  
"Til the new dawn"

"Cast away"  
"Your old face"  
"Let go your spite"

"With this mask"  
"I'll ask to borrow your light"

I finished singing and sighed closing my eyes until I heard clapping behind me and felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist.

"My, my what a lovely voice you have my dear. I know Ace said he thought I'd like you but I didn't think you'd sound like an angel. And might I say look like one too."

The man behind me said and I blushed a bit embarrassed so I hid my face in my hands. 

"Awe what's the matter my little songbird?" 

"I-i don't like singing in front of others. I'm too shy" 

"You are so adorable my sweet little robin" he cooed and I smiled a little until I realized something.

"Um what is your name sir? I-i mean what should I call you?" I asked and tilted my head when he kissed my neck softly.

"My name is Lucas, and you, little robin, can call me just that" he answered next to my ear making me shiver as he nibbled on my ear. I bit my lip as I felt his hand move from around my waist up to my breast and give it a gentle squeeze and I already made my mind up that he was much different than Victor. 

He was so gentle and charming while Victor was rougher and seductive if you can call it that. I licked my lips which had suddenly become dry and looked at my reflection in the window to see Lucas. He was tall and fit with short brown hair and amazing sapphire blue eyes. I'd be lying if I said I didn't think he was hot. 

"Now as much as I'd love to hear your lovely voice singing again I'd like to see what other sounds I can get from my little robin." He purred as he picked me up and carried me to the bedroom. Once there I was gently placed on the bed on my back looking up at Lucas as he climbed on top of me and smiled softly but with a hint of lust .

I turned my head to the side looking away as I blushed and heard him chuckle above me before he started kissing my neck down to my collarbone where he sucked a mark and gently bit while my breathing got heavier. I bit my lip to stay quiet and Lucas seemed to notice this because he stopped and gently pulled my lip from my teeth.

"There's no reason to be so shy little robin. It's alright to make noise, in fact I want to hear your lovely sounds."  He cooed and smiled at me before going back to my neck and kissing down to my collarbone and stopping. 

"Well this could be a problem. Let's fix that shall we? " He asked smiling sweetly and took my shirt off. Making me blush and quickly cover myself.  I heard him chuckle as he pulled my arms away and kissed the top of my breasts. 

"You're beautiful little robin so don't try to hide.  I want to see your beauty." He cooed smiling at me as he reached behind me and unclipped my bra pulling it off. I shivered when he cupped my breasts and started moaning softly when he gently massaged them. 

"That's it darling don't hold back. " He said and trailed his hands down my stomach to my shorts as I watched licking my lips. He smiled at me and pulled them down along with my panties and tossed them aside leaving me bare. 

"I'm quite jealous Ace managed to catch such a beautiful woman like you.  He better make sure he takes good care of you or I might steal you from him. " He said spreading my legs a little and rubbing my soaking wet slit. 

"I see someone is enjoying themselves" Lucas teased while I moaned softly and I gasped as he slid a finger inside me.  My moans got louder as he added another finger and began thrusting them in and out and I squirmed when he rubbed my clit with his thumb. 

"N-not my clit please!" I cried squirming while moaning and he smiled using his free hand to hold me down stopping me from squirming. 

"Oh what's this? Is my little robin sensitive here?" He asked teasingly as he kept rubbing my clit in small circles while fingering me harder making me moan louder as I gripped the sheets under me tightly. 

"Yes! Oh it feels so good.  Please stop I can't take it much longer!  

" I'll stop when you cum for me little robin" He purred and rubbed my clit harder as I moaned loudly feeling close to my end. I soon came and he stopped,  pulling his fingers out and licking them clean.  I lied there panting and blushing not sure what to do next. 

"You taste so sweet darling however you're not done yet" He purred and took his pants and boxers off.  I lied back down thinking that's what he wanted until he lied down and moved me so I was sitting on his face and pushed me down so my face was in front of his cock letting me know what was going on. 

I moaned as he licked my slit lightly,  teasing me, and I licked the tip of his cock playing with the slit hearing him groan. I finally took him in my mouth when he pushed his tongue inside me and started bobbing my head taking as much as I could in my mouth moaning around him as he ate me out. 

I started sucking harder making him moan sending pleasure through me as I moaned around him blushing.  His hip buck pushing his cock deeper in my mouth making me gag. I pulled away coughing and panting as I stroked him moaning loudly.  Once I calmed down I continued sucking deepthroating him and blushed when he came in my mouth swallowing it all.  I pulled away and moaned as I came on his face blushing.  He moved me off of him and kissed me letting me taste myself as I kissed back. 

"I had fun little robin we should do it again sometime" He said and I blushed leaning against him tired.  He chuckled and I shrieked looking at the clock realizing what time it was. 

"I forgot to make dinner! " I cried when Lucas looked at me confused and I tried to get up but he held me close and chuckled. 

"I think Ace understands little robin" He said pointing to the door and I squeaked seeing Ace standing there with his arms crossed leaning against the doorframe. 

"H-how long? "

"Long enough.  I'll let dinner slide since you seem like you were busy" He said smirking and I blushed pulling the sheets up to cover my body even though I know he's seen me before.  This earned a chuckle from Lucas as he wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed the back of my neck. 

"Gotta say Ace I quite like your little robin here.  She's so innocent that it's adorable." 

"I know. That's one thing I love about her. Now my dear your little show has created a problem you need to fix.  Care to join me Lucas? "

"I guess I can go another round.  How about you robin? " Lucas asked and my eyes widened. 

"I-i don't know if I can" I stuttered and Ace came closer to me kissing me startling me before I relax and kissed back moaning softly as Lucas massaged my breasts from behind. 

"I'm sure you can handle it my dear"


End file.
